Tell the world I'm coming home
by Professor Soul
Summary: After returning to her boyfriend, Soul, after a long one year adventure to find her mom, Maka runs into trouble when she finds out Kid's feelings for her have changed.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since I last saw her. Her beautiful face. Her hair that fell just below her shoulders. I missed it all. A little too much, to be exact. She had left a year ago to find her mother. The only thing I have left of her is the small note she left on my desk before class started the day she left.

"Hey, Kid. Time to go and for you to stop moping over that girl," came the voice of Liz from outside my door.

"Liz, she wasn't just some girl. She was the girl of my dreams," I grumbled.

"C'mon Kid! You still have us! And my friend the giraffe," shouted Patty. "Say hello Mr. Giraffe! Hello."

"Patty, go away."

"Aww. Do I have to go Big Sis?"

"Yes Patty. Kid's not feeling good...as he has been for the past year!" growled Liz.

"Oh. Feel better soon Kid!"

I didn't answer. After all I had locked myself in my room every day for the past year, only really coming out to get food and use the toilet.

XXX

(Maka's POV)

"Hey, mom?" I called down a hallway.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can I use the phone to call my boyfriend? I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"Of course you can! You know where it is so have at it!"

"Thanks mom."

"No problem."

I grabbed the phone and went to my room. I shut my door and locked it so that I'd have more privacy. A ring sounded on the other end of the line as I waited impatiently to talk to him. It's been almost a full 6 months since I last got in touch with him and it hasn't been an easy six months either.

"Hello?" came his voice from the other side. "Who is this?"

"It's me, you dork!" I exclaimed into the phone.

"Oh! Hey babe, how's the trip been?"

"Really good. I found my mom and we've done a lot of things together. I guess she knew what I look like because Papa was sending her pictures before I had planned on finding her."

"Cool. When are you coming back? I have a huge surprise waiting for you at my place."

"I leave in two days. Well more like one and a half because it's noon here in London."

"When does your flight land back here?

"Umm, lemme find the itinerary."

"Yeah. Take your time."

I dug around my suit case for a bit before I found it. My eyes scaned it in search of the time I would be landing in New York. 8:30pm, was what it said at the bottom of the page.

"Okay. I found it."

"And?"

"I land back in NY at about 8:30pm."

"Damn. That late?"

"Yeah...it kinda sucks. Because I was looking forward to surprising you shortly after I got back."

"Maka, you still can. Because no flight ever lands on time. Hell, they seem to be delayed more than they acually take off on time."

"True."

I spoke to him for over 2 hours before my mom came and told me that lunch and afternoon tea were ready for me at the table. It took a while to hang up becase we had so much to talk about that neither of us could stand the thought of not hearing the others voice for hours.

XXX

The next day, I packed my stuff and said good bye to my mom before I got in the cab. My eyes filled with tears as I realized I might never get to see her again for a very long time.

I arrived at the airport about an hour later. Red eyed with a damp jacket sleeve. Security was horrible as usual and the wait to get on my flight was boring. I got up once to get food from a near by food stand and could have swore I had seen Soul standing next to my bags with his big goofy smile plastered to his face. Food here in London is okay, it just lacks flavor. Of course I've gotten used to it, but I still miss the American style of food. So many flavors that explode in your mouth and the smells of a long awaited meal that fill your nostrils.

Zzz zzz zzz z-

"Hello?...Oh hey Tsubaki! How are you?...Oh that's good. How are the others doing?...Wait, Kid said what about me?...Doesn't he know that I'm with Soul? I mean really, I've been with Soul for over a year and a half and the reaper is starting to have feelings for me all of a sudden...Uh-huh...Oh yeah totally...I've gotta go I'm about to board my flight to head home...Bye!"

I found my seat on the plane and got comfortable before I burried my nose in my newest book: Cinder. It's a futuristic book about a girl, Cinder, who is a cyborg that works out of a little stand to repair broken toys that no longer can be found on the shelves of stores. A flight attendant's voice come on over the PA system and announced that we would be leaving shortly. I sighed and shot Soul a text before I put my phone on airplane mode.

"Two flights away from being home and being wrapped in his arms," I muttered under my breath as a smile over took my features.

I'm positive the guy sitting next to me looked at me funny when I said that. After all who says that kind of stuff out loud in public, on a plane no less. Soon after, the plane began pulling away from the gate and headed toward the tarmack. I became antsy as I felt the plane accelerate under my feet.

XXX

(Soul's POV)

My phone went off next to me while I was lying on my bed smiling like an idot at my bedroom ceiling. She was finally coming home to me after a year of searching for her mom. I had never been so happy in my life, unless you count the day I asked her out and she said yes then this would be the second time I've felt this way.

I opened my phone and read the text she had sent me. My mood become 10 times better as I read the carefully crafted message she had sent me moments before she, I assume, boarded the plane to come home.

"I love you too, baby doll. I can't wait to see your beautiful face when I come and pick you up instead of your father." I whispered to myself. "Speaking of which, I should let him know that I'll be the one picking her up from the airport because I have a huge welcome home gift waiting for her in her room here at my place."

I flicked through my list of contacts in search of Spirits. I must have swiped past it 5 times before I finally found it and sent him the message. My phone went off seconds later with his response that had his usual thing of 'she's my Maka! And if anyone deserves to see her first and welcome her home it's me.' Like Maka, I wasn't a big fan of Spirit. I rarely spoke to him. And every time I did, it ended with "take care of my Maka" or "if you hurt her I'll personally kill you." How comforting...not. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Kid's POV)

I reached for my phone at the symetrical time of 8pm a few days later and found no message from Maka. Just one from Tsubaki wanting to know if I was doing alright and if I needed any comfort. I told her I was fine and didn't need comforting. But in truth, I was in desperate need of a small visit to Maka's place just to see if she was home yet.

"Liz! Patty!" I yelled down the hall.

"What do you want Kid?" grumbled Liz.

"Big sis, don't be so mean to him," mumbled Patty as she approached my bedroom door just behind Liz.

"We are going to Maka's place. I am in desperate need to know if she has returned home for me to confess my love for her," I proudly announced.

"Are you really as stupid as I think you are, Mr. Symmetry Brain?!" shouted Liz. "Maka has been back for a few days now and is more than likely curled up on a couch with Soul watching some movie they both enjoy and celebrating having been together for a year and a half!"

My jaw dropped. And then I realized that Liz was more up to date with Maka than I was. I as a grim reaper, and her number 1 fan, that asymmetrical number how disgusting, reserve the right to know anything and everything that goes on with Maka before anyone else.

(Soul's POV)

WHACK!

"Ow! What the hell was that for Maka!?" I yelled as I sat rubbing my head.

"That was for being a jerk and not knocking before y-" ranted Maka.

I cut her off just before she could become fully engrossed in the world of using big words and lecturing me on proper manners and other things I found to be insignificant. Her lips felt unusually stiff as I kissed her. It was rather unsettling. She usually had the softest lips on the planet that I could kiss for days on end, but now I was worried that I had done something that had caused her to reach her breaking point with me.

"Stay away from me Soul! Just stay away from me!" she yelled, pushing away from me as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Maka I can't," I said. "I love you too much to ever let you go."

"And that's why you have to let me go, Soul. If you really love me as much as you say, you would prove it by letting me go. And...you can have this back."

She slid off the ring I had given her 3 months after we started dating and held out her small fist, motioning for me to hold out my hand. I held out my hand and closed it around hers as she set it on my palm. My heart was pounding in my ears as I forced myself to play it cool and that I wasn't bothered too much about her having just dumped me after a year and a half of adventure. Laughs. Inside jokes. I love you's. Sweet kisses. A year and a half of memories...gone.

"Maka..." I choked. "Don't do this to me please."

"I'm sorry Soul," she sobbed. "But it's for the best. Trust me on this."

I pulled her into one last hug before I let her vanish into her room that she used to sleep in back when we were just two best friends that always wanted to be with the other. Those days were so long ago. So...happy.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I heard the first of her suit cases being zipped close. She really was leaving me. I gripped at my chest as I sat with my head rested on my knees. Tears rolled down my face, forming small puddles on the floor.

(Maka's POV)

My eyes were filled with tears as I put my stuff into my suit cases I had brought over when I had begun to move in with him just days before I left to find my mom. My chest was tight and a lump had formed in my throat. Breathing suddenly became difficult with every piece of my stuff I set in each suit case.

"I-I can't do this. I c-can't do this," I sobbed as I realized that I had just snapped over something he always does to me. "Th-this isn't right. I n-need to fix it right now."

I walked out of my room and sat down next to Soul. It was odd seeing him cry. Out of habit, I laid my head on his shoulder and curled up close to him. His crying slowly became more under his control as he shifted his body closer to me. I couldn't believe that I had reached my breaking point over something he always does to me just to tease me.

"Soul-kun...I...I love you," I muttered.

"I love you too, Maka-chan," he muttered back.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's my fault that this mess happened and that there might not be a way to fix it."

"Stop, Maka. Just stop. You always think like that whenever a bad situation happens and you always end up sulking for the next few days. There is a way to fix this, Maka. And we can start by making up a bit. Yeah?"

"I guess so."

"Cool. So can I do what I've been wanting to do?"

"What would that be?"

"Well, for one I'm wanting to put this ring back on your finger. And then, if it's cool with you, I'd like to show you how much you really mean to me by taking you out to lunch."

I weakly nodded before I held out my hand for him to slide the ring back on my finger. An awkward silence followed shortly after as we sat on the floor wrapped in each others arms, glad that we were able to make up almost exactly like we did when ever we had a really bad fight.

"And this ring is nothing more than a best friend ring that I recieved from you shortly after we met. Got it? Not a promise ring, not an engagement ring," I flatly stated.

He nodded his head in responce before planting a light kiss on the back of my hand.

XXX

(Kid's POV)

"Liz! Patty! We have a mission to go on that we must complete by 8pm tonight!" I yelled as I appeared in the living room.

"Why does it have to be done today? Can't we do it tomorrow?" asked Liz as she painted her finger nails.

"Aww, big sis." whined Patty. "Why don't you wanna go on the mission?"

"Because I already know Kid just wants to see Maka."

"What's wrong with that?"

"A lot of things."

Liz was right. There were a lot of things wrong with me wanting to go see Maka even though I knew she was with Soul. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's POV)

Straightening things out with Soul went okay. Lunch was nice, a bit too nice if you ask me. About half way into the meal, I got the odd feeling that Soul was trying to convince me to get back with him. After all, why would 2 best friends go out to a very classy restaurant for lunch shortly after breaking up? But I didn't voice my suspision.

We arrived back at his place at around 3:30. I went straight to what was now our old bedroom and gathered my things from it and set them on the bed of my own room. One of my suit cases was still only partly filled and the other 2 were filled and zipped shut, leaning on the wall. Packing my stuff was taking longer than I thought it would. Then again I had set some small pieces of exotic art around his entire apartment when I had moved some of my stuff over.

"Great, just great," I heard Soul grumble from his room.

"What happened?" I yelled across the hall.

"Uhh, are you aware that Kid likes you?"

"Oh! Yeah, I know because the day I left to head home, Tsubaki called me to see how I was doing and updated me on things that have happened," I replied from his door frame.

"Please stay away from him, Maka. You know I don't like when you hang around him."

"Dont be silly Soul. I'd never let that symmetry obsessed weirdo worm his way into my heart that easy. Besides," I paused and hugged him from behind. "I have my best friend to protect me."

XXX

(Soul's POV)

My heart stopped when she called me her best friend. Even though I'd had that title for a while, it sounded foreign to me. The way it rolled off her tongue made it sound like it was poison.

My mouth hung slightly open as I tried to find the courage to turn around and give her a real hug, the one thing that I knew she enjoyed more than aything. She always called my hugs warm and comfortable and that she wished she never had to leave them. But that was before now. Now she gives short hugs that are almost half assed even though I know she can half ass a hug and still give the best ones on the planet.

"Maka," I whispered.

"Hmm," she hummed against my back.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing right now. I'm lost and afraid of what is to come of me now that I don't have you by my side all the time. I know you're only a call away, but it's...it's not the same."

"Soul, turn around and look at me. You're not lost, you just need to clear your head of unneeded thoughts and focus on the one thing that you believe is the next step for you. Don't be afraid of what's to come, Soul. Embrace it with everything you have."

My arms had subconciuosly moved around her waist when I turned around. She had rested her head on my shoulder just like the good old times when she was glad to see me or just really comfortable in my arms. Her small body fit perfecty in my arms and her little hands fit perfectly in mine. It all seemed so distant.

"Maka...call me crazy, but I still love you...more than you know," I muttered.

"I know you do. And I really wish I hadn't yelled at you when you did that stupid thing you always did just to annoy me," she half mumbled.

"Well if we both have the same idea, then I'll say the question that's on both of our minds."

"And what would that be?"

"Can we start again? Because I can't go another day without knowing you could end up with some-"

"Say no more. I know what you mean."

"Sooooo?"

"Yes we can restart."

"I love you so much, Maka. I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, Soul."

XXX

(Kid's POV)

SLAM!

"Maka! I'm here for you! You can leave this place and that bastard who left you forever!" I yelled as I ran into her and Soul's apartment.

"Uhh, Kid. Soul and I are still together. Well more like we just got back together but, I don't think we'll be breaking up for good any time soon."

My jaw fell to the floor as she calmly said her and that bastard were still together. I was depending on my always 88% correct instincts to be able to tell her that I loved her and wanted her to be my girlfriend. But that ass she calls her boyfriend just had to kiss up to her and get her back. He must have known that I was planning on asking her out. But who would-Black Star. That litle trator can't keep his mouth shut.

XXXTimeSkipXXX

(Soul's POV)

When Kid finally left I was able to relax on the couch and watch a movie and some show called Arrow* that Maka had recently gotten into. It's not a bad show, but I just couldn't quite wrap my head around the whole point of a dude in a hood running around and killing a bunch if millionairs on a list in his father's note book. It's on it's third season now and about 5 episodes in. I'm completely lost with everything that's happened but Maka has been turning on Netflix for me to watch the previous seasons to understand it a little better.

"Oi, Maka. Can I talk to you about something real quick? I just need to get it off my chest," I said.

"Yeah. What is it?" she asked as she walked out of her room.

"Well, it's about Kid and his mood lately."

"What about it? He seems completely normal to me."

"He's gotten a little too close to you lately. And that's partially my fault because of my picking fights over stupid things. I just want you to stay away from him as much as possible because I don't want to lose you again. I just can't stand te thought of you dating him, a symmetrical freak who only cares about weather or not something is symmetrical."

"That's not a reason for me not to hang out with him, Soul. One day we won't be togeter anymore and I'll turn to him for support and you won't be able to stop it from happening because you won't be around to stop me and protect me from people who will want to get to know me on a personal level that you might not be comfortable with. And-"

"Shut up Maka. Just shut up. I'm done listening to you and your rantings about how I might not be with you for the rest of your life."

She looked at me with hurt swimming in her eyes as mini oceans formed and over flowed in them. I'd turned my back to her so I couldn't see that she was crying. Maka was a sensitive person, and I knew how to push her buttons enough to put her on the edge of breaking before I cuddled up with her and had our Netflix 'n chill time. We never got too aroused, but boy could she cause a guy's pants to become tight with a few touchs in spots she knew were sensitive.

"S-Soul, how could you s-say that?" she sobbed. "I thought we could g-get around that type of stuff. I th-thought we agreed to ignore what could happen if w-we were to break up and never get back together. I though I trusted you to be able to do that."

"DAMN IT! I can't take this fighting anymore! That's all we do, everyday! There is never a time where we don't have something to fight about! We are done Maka! No more kissing up to get the other back, no more letters explaining why we need the other! None of that! We are done!"

I heard a door slam and her cries behind it. I had killed her emotionally. She had broken down as a result of my losing it and telling her how I really felt and ending it officially without any way to get me back. For the first time in a long time, I felt free from her grip. Free from her mind bending logic that changed how I defined the word love.

"You bastard! Why did I ever love you! You're nothing but a big liar who doesn't care about how people feel!" she screamed.

I did feel bad about convincing her to get back with me and ending it a few days later. It didn't feel right, but I knew that letting her go was what was best for both of us. She Maka Chopped me when she came out of her room, red eyed with puffy cheeks. Her eye full of hate and rage so fierce I cringed.

I sighed. "Well, I just screwed up my life really bad."  
_

*Arrow is an actual show that is on it's third season, just not on episode 5. It is on every Wednesday night at 8 on the CW. Seasons 1 & 2 are on Netflix. I enjoy it and will be gettig some ideas from it, so if you start watching it and somewhere along the line of the chapters ahead, if you find allusions (similar ideas/plot line) to the show comment your favorite moment from whatever episode you like. 


End file.
